1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a bar clamp having two ratchets.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet clamp comprising a first limb including a first handle and a first jaw; a second limb including a second handle and a second jaw; a common pivotal bearing for the relative pivotal movement of the first and second limbs; and a ratchet mechanism for fixing relative pivotal positions of the first and second limbs; and a slide rail arranged on the first handle, the first jaw being guided on the slide rail in a displaceable manner.
Notwithstanding the conventional ratchet clamp, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.